Ah, some help please?
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: I'm not giving anything away, besides that it's a Stella and Charlie story. Enjoy!


**I know I still have to finish my other story but I wanted to write a Stella and Charlie story (:**

**Okay everyone, so this story contains some abuse and mention of rape so don't continue reading if you can't handle it. **

**This story is about Stella, who for about a year now has been dating a man called Joey. Their relationship seems perfect and happy to everyone but Stella's hiding a massive secret. **

**Michael is not dead in this story but he was kicked out of TR about half a year ago so he doesn't really come into the story until later.**

**Charlie has been in TR for about two months and is extremely close with Stella.**

**Lawson and Shannon are together but not much of their relationship is mentioned. **

**So Enjoy! And remember to review, please! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been a miserable day for all members of TR. It was getting close to six, and was starting to get dark and cold. But yet TR was still out patrolling the streets for any signs of crime, however there was none.<p>

For Shannon, usually having Lawson and Stella in TR1 with her made her day enjoyable and fun. But that wasn't the case for today. Lawson seemed slightly distracted, but about what was a complete mystery. And Stella well she was always quiet these days and no one knew why, and no one even dared to ask scared of the reaction they would receive.

Stella thought the day was going to slow for her liking, but she enjoyed being out on the road, more than she liked being at home with Joey. Ever since there three month anniversary Joey had changed from the charming, bubbly, relaxed, care free, easy going man to an alcoholic and violent man. Joey had moved into Stella's house around their two month anniversary, but Stella regretted that now, big time. Stella hated being with Joey, but Joey kept threatening her that if she ever left him, he would make her life hell and hurt the ones she loved, so reluctantly she stayed with him.

At about seven Lawson decided it was time to head back to base as it had been a long day for everyone.

Arriving at base both Shannon and Stella sighed as they stepped out of the car. Shannon was heading to the locker room, and Stella was going to talk to Leon in hope that when Joey came to pick her up she might be able to delay going home for a bit. Even if it was half an hour.

Stella walked up behind Leon and whispered in his ear "boo!"

Leon almost pissed him pants from the fright, Stella on the other hand was pissing herself laughing.

Cheekily she says "Did I scare you Leon?"

Leon was quick to reply "Me, scared, you've got to be joking."

Stella was just about to reply when she was interrupted by Lawson, Shannon, Christian, and Josh who had come to say there goodbye's for the day.

Both Stella and Leon replied with a nod and a mumble of "Cya"

Stella sat down next to Leon and was about to make conversation with Leon before once again she was interrupted, "Stella, my office now" said Charlie in somewhat of a caring but still annoyed voice.

Sighing, Stella pulled herself out of her chair and made her way to Charlie's office. Sure Charlie would have to be one of the ones she was closest to in TR, she loved talking to him and was even slightly attracted to him but she crossed that straight out of her mind when an image of Joey flashed through her mind. But when you had to go to Charlie's office, it was never good.

Walking into Charlie's office, Stella slumped straight down onto one of the lime green chairs that were in the room. Looking over to Charlie, she cautiously began "What's up?"

Charlie ignored the question for quite a while until he had made himself completely comfortable in his chair.

Sighing, Charlie thought on how he should approach the subject of matter. Stella, the one he was closest to in TR; he could tell there was something wrong. And there had been for quite a while, she just hasn't been herself. Carefully and softly he began "Stella, what's been up with you lately?"

Stella slightly taken a back at what she had just been asked, took time to gather her thoughts together "mmmm, nothing really. What do you mean?"

Charlie quickly replied because he knew at any moment Joey would be here to collect Stella "Well, you just haven't been yourself, that's all. I'm starting to become worried."

Stella replied with lots of reassurance in her voice "Charlie, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

Charlie just sat there and nodded.

Then there was just silence; Charlie just sat there looking at Stella, he was worried about her but he just didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with Joey or not.

Stella sat there, still in her uniform, which was starting to make her extremely hot and uncomfortable. So she rolled up the sleeves of her top, but she had forgotten about the massive bruise that was on her right arm.

Stella looked over to Charlie to see if he had noticed it, she hoped he hadn't because she would never hear the end of it, but he noticed it instantly.

With worry in his voice and still looking at the bruise "How the hell did you do that?"

Stella played dumb "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Charlie knew Stella like the back of his palm "Don't play dumb with me, now how and where did you get that bruise from?" he said as he stood up and made his way to Stella to inspect the massive bruise that was on her arm.

Stella made up some shit lie "Oh, I fell over while I was in the shower and hit on the corner of the wall, it hurt like a bitch."

Charlie cheekily replied "You know, whenever someone tells me that there having or have had a shower, I always imagine that naked."

Stella blushed and slapped Charlie playfully across the head.

Charlie acted as thought the slap was nothing and knelt down so he was now level with the bruise "Do you mind?" he asked as he motioned that he wanted to touch her arm to inspect the bruise further.

Stella knew she would have Charlie off her back quicker if she just let him look at it, so she just lifted her arm out to Charlie as if to say go for your life.

Charlie gently brushed his fingers against the skin where the bruise was and Stella winced in pain, but quickly Charlie apologised.

Now Charlie was eye level with Stella, they were both just staring into each other's eyes. Charlie loved the colour of her eyes, but that's not the only thing he loved.

Gradually they were drawn into each other and before either of them knew what they were doing; their lips were locked in one long and passionate kiss.

Charlie loved the feel of his lips against Stella's he had wanted to kiss her for ages.

When Stella was kissing Charlie she felt care free for the first time she had in a long time, but that was until Joey burst into the room and saw them, lip locked.

When Stella saw Joey standing at the door she instantly pulled away from Charlie and stared and Joey. Charlie instantly felt the presence of Joey at the door and stood up and walked away out the door and giving Joey a death stare on his way.. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Stella, especially seeing as she was in a relationship, but he was just so attracted to her.

Once Charlie had left the room, Joey came in practically dragged Stella out of the room and all the way to the car. The car ride home was silent but both Stella and Joey knew that once they were home, Stella was going to pay big time.

Charlie was left to wonder if he had the same feeling as Stella did. He had no idea. So he went home to ponder on the idea.

While Charlie's night was relaxed, Stella's was full of a whole lot of pain.

As soon as Joey pulled up at their house, he went around to Stella's side of the car and yanked on her arm. This hurt Stella incredibly as she still had her seatbelt on which then dug into her.

Once inside Joey chucked Stella onto the lounge and began to give Stella her punishment. He forced her onto her back on the couch so she was now lying down with Joey forcefully on top of her.

Stella knew what was going to come next, as she could tell Joey had been drinking.

Very fast, Joey pulled off Stella's clothes, with only a little struggle from Stella as she knew that she wouldn't win.

After about three hours the torture for Stella was finally over; he had raped her once again and bashed her somewhat terrible.

Stella knew she had to get out of the house and away from Joey before she ended up badly hurt or even dead!

She managed to sneak away from Joey and make it to the car, and then she quickly sped away down the road, to the house of the one and only person she could trust in this world. Charlie. She just hoped he didn't have visitors because she looked like shit, but yet again who on earth would have visitors at two in the morning?

Charlie was having a lovely sleep little did he know what was about to occur. He was quickly awakened from his dream by a loud, stern knock on his door.

Sighing, he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the front door.

When opened the front door, even though he was still half asleep, what he saw gave him the biggest shock of his life.

There stood Stella, blood was covering her face, she was badly beaten up and you her eyes were tear stained.

Charlie was still in complete shock, so all he could do was drag Stella inside and give her a massive hug, just what Stella needed even if Charlie was only in his boxers and wearing no shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think?<strong>

**So i am going away tomorrow, and wont be able to update for at least two weeks so as soon as i get back ill update this story and my other one!**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone! :D**


End file.
